I'm Sort of in Love
by yaoifan124
Summary: Rin's POV. Rin finds out that he has fallen in love and resorts to asking the girls for help. How does everything work out for our little lover boy? BonRin Yaoi;; Lemony Goodness !


**I'm Sort of in Love**

"Sheimi, can I ask you some advice?" My fingers rubbed the hair at the end of my tail as we sat on the water fountain.

"Sure, Rin." Green eyes looked to me in wonderment as she soon took a bite out of a rice ball.

"Well, I sort of found out a week ago that I am in love with someone, but I don't really know what to do. I've never been in love before." The food stopped in midair as she soon kept her eyes on me with curiosity and surprise.

"Well, hmm, you might have to ask Izumo on this kind of advice, because I've never been in love either." A sigh of defeat left me as I dropped my tail and went back to my food. "Do I know the person?"

"Huh? Oh, um, I rather not answer who it is… It's a little embarrassing."

"… Rin … is it Suguro?" My chopsticks went flying with my bento box, but I luckily caught the box as I felt my body tense.

"Wh-what?! That's a ridiculous question! Why would I be in love with that cock-wannabe?!"

"You two seem to be a bit closer than before… I wasn't sure, sorry I asked." A smile came from her as she seemed convinced that I wasn't in love with the mentioned male. "Oh, look! Izumo ~!" My eyes found the purple haired girl as she soon made her way over with Paku.

"Hey, Sheimi, Rin."

"Eyebrows."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Rin needs to ask you for advice."

"Sheimi!"

"Oh ho," the pompous Izumo came out as she soon grinned at me. "Advice on what?" I gave a short look to Sheimi before sighing out in defeat.

"I fell in love with someone and found out last week, but I don't know what to do."

"Who are you in love with?"

"I'd rather not say." Her eyes examined me before she smirked lightly.

"Well, for me to help you I need to know who you are in _love_ with." A burst of heat went through my face as I scratched the side of my face.

"It's Suguro." My body froze when I heard Sheimi say that out loud.

"What?! I said it wasn't!" My hands waved around and she grinned to me.

"By your reaction, it most certainly is." Izumo confirmed and I waved my hands more.

"No it's not!"

"We are not going to tell anyone, Rin …" My eyes found green as she seemed serious on the fact, so I began to calm.

"O-okay… it is... That's why it is so complicating! I don't know why or how or even what triggered it!"

"We will all help you as much as we can. So, let's exchange numbers for right now and then get down to business." Izumo pulled out her phone and so did Paku. We exchanged numbers before we began talking about my whole situation at hand.

"We should think of a nickname so we're not saying his crush's name all the time, it would eventually be heard."

"Bonnie?"

"Sounds good… it's a girl name and it's close to his nickname. Good thinking, Sheimi." A blush came from the girl with a hand waving at the one who complimented her.

"Now to business…"

* * *

"Going on this vacation is perfect for you!" I moved my bag up onto my shoulder more as I was surrounded by the girls in our group, which I thought it was cool that Yukio said Paku could come too. I have been getting advice from them for the past three weeks and everything is going smoothly. "Just sit next to him since this transit has seating of two, of course across from you will be Shima and Konekomaru, but still." A nod left me as we soon entered our transportation and we walked down the aisle.

"Rin~!" Shima called out with a wave as he was leaning over a seat as his knees were in the cushion. "Come sit with us!"

"Aye! See ya girls later!" A thumbs up was made and I grinned wider before making my way over. Luckily the seat next to Bon was open so I moved to it with a scowl. "I have to sit next to you?"

"Deal with it, Okumura."

"We could change seats if ya want?" Konekomaru suggested as I sat next to the male in the booth like seat.

"Nah, let him suffer."

"Me suffer? More like you will!" My tail twitched to go with my irritated appearance. But on the inside I was swelling with happiness.

"Okay you two." Yukio came down the aisle with a gaze to us before moving on down to where the girls were and sat with them. The transit began to move and I was anticipated to go to the beach.

"I can't wait to see the girls in their bathing suits~!" Shima was fawning over them and so I decided to join him since I don't want anyone to know I liked Bon.

"Remember when Izumo wore that one on our mission? She didn't look half bad!"

"If only we got to see more, but damn we had to work that stand!" A laugh left me and soon we connected hands with grins as we seemed to look like we had the same thought, but I just went with it. "Hopefully Sheimi will be in a two piece."

"I know what ya mean."

"You guys are so weird." We looked to Bon as he shook his head at us and we pointed with our connected hands.

"Jealous?" Our voice joined in and he raised an eyebrow before waving a hand.

"Pft, who would want to look at _that_ girl," my realization of the situation hit me as I knew I was supposed to drop small hints, but this is totally going opposite. There was not much I could do though so I continued what I was doing.

"It's okay at least Rin here with oogle with me!" We faced each other with grins before the transit shifted roughly and I fell back with my hand pulling someone with me. My head smacked the arm rest and I felt a body on me which soon groaned.

"Ah, sorry, man." I stated as Shima got himself to finally sit up and the position looked wrong.

"No problem, is your head alright? It sounded like it hurt!"

"Nah, I'm fine." A grunt was heard above me and a little to my side. I looked up to see if I hit Bon, but all I could see was a glare towards Shima.

"You two should stay in your seats and it would have never happened." Konekomaru stated as he had concerned towards us. Shima moved back and soon found his chair while whining to his friend. I moved myself up onto the cushion with a hand rubbing the back of my hand.

"You sure you're alright, Rin?"

"Yeah, yeah…!" I waved a hand over at Shima before grinning to him. "I thought I saw stars, but then I imagined the bathing suit options."

"I wonder what color they will wear…" A finger tapped his chin and then we laughed out before beginning to discuss the options on what color or design the bathing suit would be on them.

Time flied as Shima and I couldn't stop talking about the excitement the beach held. The best part was we are staying in a lodge with our own rooms! I couldn't hold in my excitement as we soon only had around five minutes before we would stop at our destination. Something seemed to cross Shima's mind as he soon gazed at me with a confused façade.

"I got to know though, Rin. For the past three weeks the girls have been hanging around you a lot lately. Is there something going on I don't know about?" I blinked towards him with a shrug as I let my tail swing lightly before plopping down in between Bon and I with a slight flick going through it against his leg.

"We have just been hanging out a lot, I guess. Nothing going on really, why ya ask?"

"It seemed like there was a special reason why," he paused with a look before a shrug, "but maybe you are just hanging out for all I know. All I do know is we get to see them in bikinis!" He cheered and I laughed out at him before feeling a foot hit mine. I was lightly startled, but did not deny the actions I received from the male next to me. Nothing was exchanged between us and Shima began to discuss what the lodging would be like.

We finally arrived at our destination and soon found our lodging place, so I began moving to the room I was assigned to with the key in hand. I walked with Bon as he had the room across from mine. The walk was quiet as I watched the door numbers as we walked on and soon saw a number next to mine so I ran towards my door and unlocked it.

"Woo~! Room to myself!" Happiness went through me as I dropped my bag (plus Kurikara) and soared into the air with my body soon landing on the full size bed in the middle of the room.

"Don't forget we have to meet at Okumura-sensei's room after we dropped our bags off." Bon rested against the door frame as he was bag less and slipped his key into his pocket.

"Oh, he can wait a few minutes!" I started out as I crawled on the bed to the headboard to look out the window. "Wow! I got a view of the ocean!"

"…Really?" I heard the curiosity in his voice before I turned to him with a wave of my hand.

"Come look!" I stated out with a grin as I watched him come over and scoot onto the bed and join me.

"Oh damn…" His amber eyes saw the view and I got to experience seeing his soft facial expression before looking out the window again too. My tail thumped along our legs as I pointed out how I couldn't wait to get out there. I felt eyes on me as I smiled out and soon saw a seagull with a point to it. A chuckle left him as he gazed out with me and I leaned lightly and felt my shoulder lean against his as I pointed to a crab on the sand.

"We should go before your brother gets mad." He mentioned and I whined to him as I was having fun.

"I guess you are right… damn four-eyes." I could settle with this little moment to hold in memory and to relish in. We got off the bed and made our way to my brother's room with a laugh on how we could scare Shima with a crab or something. When we got to the room everyone seemed to already be in there and Yukio gave us a look.

"Now that we are all here, I just want to state that you can really do anything, I don't mind. If you go into the town please notify me in person or by phone before doing so. Breakfast is from five to ten o'clock and then dinner is from five to eight o'clock. If you miss the meals, it is not my problem, so besides that… have fun!" A smile was on him as we began to leave with smiles on our faces.

"Rin!" Hands grasped a hold of my arms from two different girls as the third was by one of them.

"Let's go play in the ocean!" Sheimi suggested and we stopped in the hall as I grinned to them.

"Great idea! Let's all meet out there, okay?"

"Alright!" The girls walked off a head of me with giggles as they seemed to be discussing whose room they were going to change in. I made my way to my room where I saw Bon about to go into his.

"Ya gonna join us, Bon?"

"Huh? Oi, it's Suguro to you!"

"Join the girls and me on the beach?" I ignored his statement as I told him the plan.

"Oh, I guess, sure. Let me change." He opened his room and so did I before moving over to search through my bag. My hands grabbed a hold of the clothes I am going to wear before going to the small bathroom. It was a half bath; I guess you could say since it only had a sink and toilet in it. There is a designated bathing area separated by gender for use at any time.

I began to strip my clothes off before slipping on my swim trunks. On my trunks held a splattered paint pattern of different colors on a black canvas. To top it off, I slipped on a white shirt that had no sleeves and was button up, but I left the buttons undone. A grin was on my face as I looked in the mirror to make sure it went together. The thought of what Bon was going to wear crossed my mind and I began to blush from the thought.

A shake of my head soon had me slipping on some sandals and grabbing a towel from the small closet in my room. My keys found my pocket as I soon made my way out of my room and I turned to see Bon waiting. A pair of swim trunks was on him with a red dragon going down his left side plus a towel slung over his shoulder. The muscles along his abdomen and chest had me almost staring too long as I closed my door completely.

"Ready?" He asked with a scratch to his cheek as he began to move down the hallway without my answer.

"I told the girls I would meet them on the beach." I mentioned as we made it to the back door of the building that led out to the beach side.

"Shima and Konekomaru will most likely join since they asked what I was up to and you know how Shima is. Women and bikinis is all he needs to hear and he will be there." A chuckle left me as he stated and we made our way out the door and saw the girls.

"Rin! Ah, Suguro too!" Sheimi called out before waving us over to an umbrella already set in the ground with a towel laid out. Seeing them in bikinis had no reaction out of me as I grinned to them and soon joined them.

"Is it alright if I place my belongings here as well?" I asked and Izumo soon gazed to us with a small smile.

"I have a bag if you have your phone or anything on you." I drew a blank before I grabbed my hair.

"I forgot my phone in my room!"

"As long as you have your keys then no big deal, moron."

"What was that?" My blue eyes found amber ones staring at me with a short glare.

"Just stating facts, Okumura."

"Shut it, Bon." I put my keys in the bag before I felt a phone tap the side of my face. With a glance back, Bon was holding out his phone and keys with a gaze away. My hands took the items and set them in along with the other's belongings. The shout of joy hit my ears as I figured Shima was finally outside. Bon went over to speak with them about the bag situation and I was tugged to the side by Izumo.

"Get rid of the shirt, don't you want Bonnie to see what ya got?" Purple eyes gazed at me with a serious look before I shrugged to her.

"But then it would seem like a pointless thing wearing this shirt. Putting it on just to take it off isn't right and just makes me look stupid." Her eyes waved a little and I gazed to her hands making signals at Paku.

"Got it covered."

"Huh?"

"Rin, do you want a dri-ahh!" My body turned in time to catch a falling Paku plus a drink she had in her hand. We fell back as I felt a foot hit my knee secretly and we landed on the ground awkwardly.

"You alright, Paku?!" I asked and Izumo bent down to see if we were okay.

"Sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." A frown went on her as I gazed to my shirt to see it covered with a soda stain. So this is how Izumo figures things out.

"It's alright, don't fret… I don't need it anyway."

"Is everything alright over there!?" Shima called out and Izumo helped Paku up as I got up by myself.

"Yeah!" I called out back to him with a hand tugging my shirt off of me. Some of the soda was on the front of my chest and abs and I stuck my tongue out as I felt sticky already. "Gross…" I stated before making my way over to the umbrella with everyone else only to toss my shirt down and kick my shoes off.

I felt eyes on me as I moved my way to the ocean with my tail swaying along with my walk. When reaching the water, I moved in to get waist deep before dunking into the water. I resurfaced and shook water from my hair with a slight ruffle to it. A splash was made behind me so I looked to see the girls joining me in the water with giggles.

"Wait for me!" Shima came running over and the two left on the beach moved along to join us in the water. We all began to splash around in the water and have a great time.

* * *

The past two days have been great! This was definitely a much needed vacation for all of us. I wrapped the towel around my waist as I got out heading for the changing area. That bath was really relaxing and my body enjoyed the feel of the water and air from outside. A chill went through me as the night air was bit chilly when I got out, though then again it began to rain an hour ago and may even storm (I hope not). When I made it to my clothes, I put on a pair of boxers and then my pajama pants. Everyone most likely was in their own rooms, or maybe in another one, I don't know, but I need to get back to mine. It's cold!

Making my way down the hall with slippers on and a towel drying my hair (I went to the bathhouse in a robe) I began patting my thighs as my door was in sight. Pausing in front of my door I left the towel on my shoulders and began to pat my pants down.

…

No!

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Huh?" The door I just knocked on opened up and I stared to the person in front of me. "Okumura? What do you want?"

"I left my key in my room and its cold out here." My arms were crossed and my hands held my arms as I gave him a light pout.

"Go get another key from the front office."

"Again, it is cold out here and I don't want to catch a cold!" My hands waved out before returning to my chest as a shiver went through me. He gazed at me before rolling his eyes and moving to let me in as I jumped to the bed and wrapped in the blanket.

"Oi, oi!" He began complaining as he closed the door and made his way over to me. A light rumble was heard outside and I gazed to his open window to see a storm rolling in. "I lend you one of my hoodies if you want something?"

"Yeah, then I will be on my way." I muttered out and the flash was made before a rumble, causing a flinch to come from me.

"Here you are." I looked to him as he had a curios look on his face before I moved to grab the hoodie. The towel was placed to the side as I soon tucked the hoodie on and got off the bed.

"Thanks…" I muttered out and began to leave with the towel in hand. As my hand opened the door, a strike of lightening went off and then a loud bang. My body shifted and soon I was crouching with the towel covering my head.

"Are you okay, Okumura?" My body froze as I soon moved to look back and up into amber eyes. I shot up to stand and waved my hands at him with a stutter laugh.

"Yeah, let me get out of your hair!" As I turned to leave I felt a hand grab my arm and I was tugged back.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" My body stiffened when he asked the question and I let the towel fall to my shoulders.

"No, I don't know—."

_**Cracckk.**_

My whole body smacked against him with my hands balling up as I hid my face. Realization quickly hit me and I pulled away with a blush tickling my cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, I di—"

"It is fine, come in here." I was pulled into the room and he shut the door. "I'm not going to make you walk around if you are afraid of the storm." I gazed to him and soon felt him hold me against him while I heard another strike of thunder hit the sky. My body flinched and lightly shook as I tucked into the hold. I stopped and tried to pull back but when I looked up to tell him it was okay; I fell into shock.

Bon's lips lay against mine and I felt myself stiffen before lightly relaxing with closed eyes. He began to move his lips on mine and I followed suit with hands pressing on his bare chest. Pulling apart, I began to lightly pant and he let out a light chuckle.

"Made you forget about the thunder." The words had me trying to process my surroundings, but he didn't let me have a chance when moved his head where his lips were at my ear. "Plus, you are really bad at hiding it." I was lightly confused on what he meant, but didn't really get to think when I felt my body being moved.

"B-Bon?" I asked in a shy manner as I wasn't really following the situation. My legs hit the bed and I felt myself being pushed down before he got on top of me.

"You are really bad at hiding the fact that you like me, ya know?" My face heated completely before I groaned lightly when I felt his hands grab my hips underneath my hoodie. "Is that the reason why you have been hanging around the girls a lot lately?" A smirk was on him and I let a soft moan leave my lips as he rubbed his thumbs into my hips.

"Bon…" The whine of his name was my reaction from him nibbling and suckling on my earlobe. "I thought you wouldn't…"

"You thought wrong, but you do that a lot."

"Oi, I do not all—AH!" I was lifted and he crushed himself into my body as he rested between my legs. A chuckle left him as he rubbed his cheek against mine.

"You are so adorable when you are angry."

"Wh—Ah!" Something hard hit against my boyhood and I slowly began to realize what it was. I shifted as I felt weird, but it was a good kind of weird; if that makes sense. A hand moved the hoodie up as the other lined down along my inner thigh. A loud clap of thunder had me arms wrapping around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist as I clung to him.

A chuckle left him before he stated, "I'm going to make you forget all about that fear of yours." I felt a hand grasp the back of my pants before tugging them down. The heat spread throughout my whole body as my butt was now exposed.

"Wait, Bon—!"

"I'm tired of waiting, let me love you." Our lips attached together as I also felt his rough hands smooth along my hips and backside. He pulled away to only tug my hoodie and pants (plus boxers) off my body. A cold chill went along my body before I covered my intimate area that was slightly hard from the recent actions. "Damn your pale…"

"Oi, I like my paleness!"

"I never said I hated it." A kiss landed on one of my heated cheeks and then I felt a hand line my thigh. My body shook and I hid myself still as his hand soon found mine. "Relax a little."

"I'm nervous…" My racing heart had my blood pumping so loud that I was forgetting how it was storming outside. A chuckle left him as he leaned down to let his lips set to my cheek with light kisses.

"Close your eyes and trust me." A fluttering went through me before I let my eyes shut. The hand on mine was joined by the other as he began to move mine. Light pants leaving me stopped as a gasp left me when the hands found sensitive skin. "Feel good?"

"Mh," My answer soon turned into a groan when he began to move his hands along my length. My fluttering heart wouldn't stop as I blindly moved my hands up to find a chest before moving them to grip his shoulders.

A snort left him as I soon felt lips find mine passionately. The moan that was smothered had been caused by his lips and his hand that gripped hard. Something wet began lining my lips and soon pushed my lips open where I felt his tongue find mine. Groans left me as I felt my mouth under attack and the movement on my member. A movement was made as he seemed to be doing something with his other hand, but kept me well distracted with his tongue. Lips pulled away as I looked to see an irritated scowl on him as he moved to reach something.

"Bon?"

"Here it is." Eyes found mine and his face smoothed out while leaning towards me. "I want you to stay relaxed, okay?" The movements over the head of my member made me shiver with a moan before feeling something cold and slick on my hole.

"Wha-?" A slight fear struck me and he noticed as I felt his lips hit my cheek.

"Relax…" I breathed out in a light stutter as I soon felt this slick item slide into me.

"Nnnhh, hah, Booon."

"Shh, it only hurts for a little bit, that's why ya got to relax." The object moved and wiggled in me, which felt a little uncomfortable and weird.

"Nh!" Something slide in along with the previous object and I let my back arch up as it sent a sting up. "Nghff!" My hands found my face as I tried to get used to the weird feeling. The hand on my erection began to grip and move along it to make me forget about the feeling.

"I promise it will feel good…" Lips were on my chin as he lightly laid kisses there. The wiggling and rubbing inside me had my own body wiggling around from the feeling.

"AH!" My eyes widened and my fingers moved back to grip the sheets as I let my whole body buck up.

"There it is."

"B-Bon, wha-?!" A loud moan left me as he continued his ministrations and I felt my legs spread open lightly as I tried to get into that feeling even more. It felt so good and I couldn't help the moans that left my mouth before I released a groan of disappointment. "No, I—nnhh, more, hah."

"Be patient, Rin." My first name had my heart fluttering more and then I felt something large start to intrude.

"B-bon, hurts!" I felt him move forward more and I gritted my teeth from the stretching. Lips found mine as he began to let his tongue venture in to take over my mouth. One of his hands began rubbing my thigh to try and comfort me as he moved in more. He let his lips pull back as he breathed with light pants with a groan.

"Rin, call me by my first name…" A groan left me as I felt him stop finally and I stared up at him with half lidded eyes.

"…Ryuji…" A shudder went through him before I felt lips attach to my neck and my eyes widened. "Ah—AH!" A rough movement was made as I felt whatever inside me move back before forward. My muscled tensed and I heard him groan out.

"Nh, kami, Rin… you're tight." Realization hit me as I figured out what was inside me and I shuddered at the feeling of Bon—no, Ryuji being inside my body. My legs wrapped around him and my arms wrapped around his neck as I was getting used to the feeling.

"Nh, Ryu-Ryuji!" A grinding motion was being made as he began to pant into my ear. My tail flung out to wrap around his arm as I moved against him. "More!"

"Alright, alright… Impatience." Hands gripped my hips and I felt him move back to thrust into me. A moan left me with my body arching as he ruthlessly began to slam into my body. The noises coming out of my mouth made me feel embarrassed, but I didn't really care that much as he began hitting the right spot.

"Hah, Ryuji—I think I'm—Ah!" Teeth found my neck as he kept his rough rhythm and that is when I felt my climax. My body smacked into his while shivering as I felt myself ejaculate with a gasp. A groan passed through onto my skin as his teeth tightened as I could feel the warmth fill my insides. Panting breaths left me as he slowly moved in and out to completely come to a stop before teeth released me. The pants I heard made me shiver from the hot breath and then he slide out. A short whine left me and he looked to me with worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Pfft, you ask me that now, you jerk." My palm smacked his shoulder as I gave him a look. Amber eyes sparkled lightly as he grinned at me.

"Shut it, pale ass."

"Cock-wannabe."

"Hold on, let me look up a scripture to completely destroy you."

"Go fall off a building."

"Damn, I think I want your body again." A smirk was made at me as he was leaning on his hands over my body.

"It's still storming."

"Do I need to comfort you longer, little baby?"

"I'm going to burn you to a crisp."

"You already got me hot." A chuckle left us as he moved along my body and lips found mine in a hard kiss.

* * *

Luckily, since it stormed last night no one could hear us.

"Staying in Suguro's room? Coming out with messed up hair and a few marks on your neck… I can only narrow down the situation." I turned to a certain woman with a blush and stood rigidly.

"Don't say anything, Izumo. I was going to get my room key then find something to cover it up." My hands smacked together as I felt all warm in the hoodie I was borrowing.

"I will bring over some cover up to your room, so don't worry about it, okay?" She looked at me with a smirk as she seemed proud of me and intelligent she figured it out so quickly.

"Thanks. I better get an extra key before everyone else gets up."

The front desk lady had smiled at me when she gazed to my neck before giving me an extra key. I felt nervous the whole time and was glad to see Izumo standing with a bottle. "Apply it to your neck and then wash your hands. Make sure it blends in nicely, okay?"

"Thanks again." I went into my room to start changing into different clothes, but I ended up putting the hoodie back on with a sniff to it. The scent of Ryuji had me smiling before going to the bathroom and applying the liquid stuff along my bruised neck. It covered it up very well and I began to wonder about women's supplies they carried around.

A knock was at my door so I set the bottle on the sink and made my way to it. When I opened the door, a pink haired male was grinning towards me.

"Want to go with me to the book store? See if they got any new mangas out?"

"Ye—!"

"No."

"Oi, this is my decision, rooster!"

"Remember we already made plans last night?" I blinked towards Ryuji in confusion before I just let it go.

"No, but fine. Sorry, Shima."

"Nah, its fine! We still got a few more days." Shima shot a look of confusion at Ryuji before walking off down the hall. I shook my head then shot a glare.

"I wanted to look at the mangas, you asshole!"

"Don't make me dump holy water on you!"

"I will throw you into the ocean!"

"Last night was not enough, huh?" A hard blush went across my face as I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Fucking pervert."

"Can't help it."

"Your face can't help it."

"… What?"

"Exactly!" Confusion was all over his face as he crossed his arms before noticing something.

"Why did you hide them?" A hand began rubbing at my neck and I began swatting it away.

"Because I'm not walking around showing them off."

"That's the point! It proves you belong to someone so people can stop staring at you like a piece of candy!" A groan left me before rolling my eyes at him with arms crossing.

"Shut it, you rooster! Go drown in the ocean!" I began telling him as he soon threw my hands up with emphasis.

"Don't make me get my beads out and start chanting!" His arms crossed as he stepped closer and I smacked my forehead against his.

"Bring it, priesty boy!"

"I will burn you in holy water!" He pushed me a bit back, so I let my feet shift back.

"I will burn you to Gehe—!" I was pushed into my room where he slammed the door shut with my back soon finding it.

"Today I've decided I'm going to fuck your insults right out."


End file.
